


The Hottest Day In May

by destiny335



Series: Drarry Drabble [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hickeys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the hottest day in May and Harry was wearing his scarf. What was he hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hottest Day In May

   It was the hottest day in May and The-Boy-Who-Lived was wearing his red and golden scarf tightly around his neck. Ron, his best friend, at first was suspicious, wondering what the hell was going on in that boy's head. I mean, it was a questionable thing to do, wearing a scarf on a hot day like today. But after thinking about it for too long, it making him have a headache, he just blew it off, thinking whatever of it. That made Harry sigh with relief, not wanting to be question of his well... questionable fashion choice of today.

   Throughout the day, many gave quick glances at Harry, thinking the heat was making them imagine him in a scarf. But doing a double check and there he was, in his black and heavy robe and a sweater. Let's just say, Harry was about to have a heat stroke, but was willing to do anything to cover up the tiny but many love bites.

   Now, it's not like Harry wasn't used to weird glances, cause he was, so he learned to ignore them. The teachers didn't question anything, secretly betting on why he was covering his neck up. Let's say, many were right when it came to the reason.

   But Harry wasn't ready for potions - his last class of the day and were with the Slytherins - because he just _knew_ something bad was going to happen. When he arrived, Snape just greeted him with a grunt, smiling in the inside because he knew he was going to be getting a lot of money soon.

   Out of everything Harry could imagine, he did not imagine Draco walking into potions with his neck freely exposed and showing all the love bites and hickeys Harry gave him just last night. Draco had his little shit eating smirk, making him look like he knew something no one else knew - which was true but not for long.

   Hermione, known for her smartness after all, whipped her head to Harry, finally piecing it all together. When Harry saw Hermione stare at him, he instantly gripped onto his scarf, hoping Hermione didn't suddenly possess human strength at the moment. Unfortunately, she did, grabbing onto Harry's scarf and ripping it off, now exposing all of his love bites and hickeys Draco gave him and his neck being practically identical to Draco's. Harry could feel a blush rising onto his face, while Draco and all the other Slytherins were laughing and were reduce to tears. Ron himself was laughing on the inside, not believing this just as much as everyone else.

   Draco, once he sobered up, went over to Harry, planting a little kiss on his cheek. Harry, blushing even more, just went to his seat, everyone still laughing. "Shut up." Harry muttered, mentally hexing them all.

   "I love you." Suddenly Harry could feel Draco's breath near his ear, whispering the three words Harry loved to hear come out of his mouth.

   "I love you too."

**fin.** ****

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
